The End Hates Us
by Lifeless Heartless
Summary: DISCONTINUED.ADOPTED BY Tsuki the Ryuujin no Miko
1. Meetings and accidents

Hey guys

Hey I will prolly update shortly!! Right now I am just fixing up my chappies!!

Luffs u all and will see you soon!!

I'maline I'maline I'maline I'maline I'maline I'maline I'maline I'maline I'maline

Hey guys. I know its moms day and all, but I feel I finally have the motive to write 2 to 3 chappies, and I will. In case you were wondering I got 4 video games and 3 gift cards for my B-Day.

**Luna (an Oc): Hey could you quit babbling already and get this story started**

**Me: Hey I created you and I can easily destroy you.**

Lana (an Oc): Hey destroy her you destroy me as well

**Me: Ok fine with me.**

**Luna & Lana: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Anyway here is la story**

**Story Story Story Story Story Story Story Story Story Story Story Story Story Story **

"If you didn't remember me there is no way you are going to remember her." Ryoga said.

"Remember who?" Ryoma asked, clearly puzzled.

"Oh come on. Give me a break." Ryoga said while grabbing Ryoma by the wrist, then looked at the rest of the tennis team and said, " If y'all want to come, go ahead."

The tennis team looked at one another before turning to follow Ryoga, who was pulling Ryoma along with him. When they caught up they saw Ryoga and Ryoma not too far ahead of them.

"Jeez. I go away for five minutes and she decides to disappear! What's the world coming to!" Ryoga exclaimed.

Just then Momo looked up and saw a girl, just around Ryoma's age, waving at the lot like she's trying to get their attention. "Hey I think that girl wants your attention." He said to Ryoga.

Ryoga looks up and when he sees the girl, he yelled, "Hey, where'd you go!"

The girl, in a quite sweet voice, replied, "I saw a book sale on fictional books and just had to buy something. You wouldn't want me to get bored do you?"

"Heavens no but, you finally get back to Japan and the first thing you decided to do is buy books. Geez." Ryoga was clearly stressed, but not mad. "Well you better hurry and get down here the airport is going to close in 15 minutes." He said.

"Ok. Be right there."

She then looked at the janitor and asked, "Is it ok if I borrow one of your carts, sir?" she pointed at the silver steel carts not too far away from the two. The janitor nodded. Then the girl came over to the railing and said, "I'm going to drop my luggage down and you better not drop the tennis bag or the book bag. 'Cause if ya do I'll kill ya right here. Got it." Ryoga nodded vigorously, then moved to the railing. When the young girl dropped down the luggage Ryoga caught all of it, strangely enough.

Then Inui said, "There is a 32 chance she is not going to get here in enough time for us to reach the van, if she is coming with us." He got this information from the fact that the escalators were all the way on the other side of the 2nd floor ring she was on.

After Inui made his prediction, Ryoga said, in some sort of cocky tone, "Oh Yeah. Just wait, and don't be so surprised when you see this. As if on que the girl darted up and jumped. With enough force in her body she was able to push the cart into speed. She was at the escalator, with very bad steering skills, and jumped of the cart, landed on the railing of the escalators and slid down.

The girl was sliding down the elevator in the time span of maybe 30 seconds. Of course to any normal person, who doesn't play tennis for a living, would probably think this was inhuman, it was, except so cool they really didn't notice.

When she got down she ran over to Ryoga, she easily murmured, "Sup Aniki (1). We need to go. Unlike you people I, for one do not fancy sleeping in an airport. Thank you."

Afterwards she grabbed her books and tennis bag and let Ryoga carry the luggage and her stuffed animal bag. They speed walked, or in the girls term 'mall walked', quickly to the van.

The girl and the Regulars plus Ryoga stopped at the van. The girl pushed all her stuff in the trunk and waited for everyone to get in. when everyone was in Oishi, being the mother hen that he was, told her, "You can get in now. We offered to drive you and your…um…Aniki…I believe…home."

When the girl protested saying she hates cars, Ryoga sternly told her, "Rila. Get in the van now!"

"Yadda." She acted like Ryoma somewhat.

Ryoga hauled her into the van to sit in the middle of himself and Ryuzaki-sensei.

Ryuzaki-sensai decided not to waste time and just started the van.

"Why does she not like riding in cars." Oishi asked.

Of course she didn't seem to care. She just said, "Talk to Ryoma and Ryoga about it. I don't really care."

All the regulars turned to the brothers. They thought Ryoma had to know so they looked intently and him, well except Fuji because his eyes were still closed.

Ryoma still clueless about who this girl is, and the fact he did not want to answer any questions said, "Ask Baka Aniki."

They all looked intently at Ryoga who showed no sign of talking about the young girl. They wanted to keep pestering him about it when Oishi said, "Just give him some time he will answer us when he is ready."

One-Hour Later: All the regulars quiet during the time period, except for the occasional fight between Momo and Kaidoh, about who knows what.

Ryoga sighed. He seemed he was ready to tell about the young girl. "Well she was never very fond of cars ever since that 'accident', that nearly costed (2) her, her life."

Before the regulars could ask about the 'accident' Ryoga was talking about they heard an ear splitting scream no doubt it came from someone in the car, most likely the front. They stopped the car and everyone, I repeat EVERYONE, including Momo and Kaidoh, looked at the front of the car. She got out of the car climbing over Ryoga, all the while chanting, "How did they die, how, how."

But when they looked where she was pointing, they saw nothing. Not even a cat or dog. Now all of the regulars thought she was delusional, until the turned to she Ryoma on the ground in fetal possession saying, "No, No. I won't let them die. I won't. They were good friends even ……" (A/N Okay that was uncharacteristic SORRY)

This surprised the regulars. The famous Ice Prince was in fetal possession. Now even Fuji's eyes were open. But the completely snapped open when his hair started turning silver, and his beautiful(In Fuji's opinion) golden, cat-like eyes turned solid white (3). When they looked over at the girl the same transformation was happening. Then before the regulars could even begin to think about helping, the two feinted. Ryoga, the only one who wasn't in shock, ran over to them.

Ryoga half-yelled, "SHT. If this keeps going on, they will be dead in a matter of days. We have to get to the park pronto."

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

**(1) Aniki means Big brother**

**(2) will be explained later**

**(3) If you watch Naruto, think of Neji's and Hinata's eyes**

Hahahahaha.

**I made an awesome cliffy. **

**This is where the ****Supernatural part comes in Ok.**

**L&L: why aren't we in the story yet.**

**Me: Don't worry. YOUR NEXT. BWAHAHAHAHA!!**

**L&L: Shudders No worries we can wait. Authors **


	2. Savings and Powers

**Welcome to chapter two….i am so sorry I didn't get it up sooner!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT, but I do own Luna, Lana, Lina, Lona, Rila and two of the silhouettes!!!

* * *

  
**

"Mind telling us WHY we have to go to the park and NOT the hospital?" Fuji asked, might I add his voice was laced with venom. If anything was wrong with Ryoma and they couldn't fix it in time, heads would most definitely be rolling and not just by Fuji.

"Cause in case you didn't know walking into a hospital carrying two teens whose hair 'magically' changed into silver is NOT normal." Ryoga snapped back.

"Oh!" exclaimed Eiji. And with that they all proceeded to walk silently to the park. Well not really silent because Momo and Kaidoh were once again arguing about something completely irrelevant to the case at hand. A little while later they arrived at the park and Ryoga told Ryuzaki-sensai to head on home. **(A/N she prolly won't show up much more)**

Ryoga then silently put Ryoma lying on a bench nearby and set Rila leaning up against said bench. He turned towards the regulars only to get a look of scorn from Momo.

"Isn't that a bit sexist Ryoga?" Momo asked the elder Echizen brother, still with the scornful look on his face.

Ryoga sighed softly and stared a Momo with understanding eyes, "Normally, the answer would be yes but this isn't a normal situation and besides, Ri is fine. She will probably wake up soon, give me an earful then call for some help that won't put Ri and Ry's very being in any danger. For that is what hospitals will do. Blasted doctors ask WAY too many questions." After Ryoga's wonderful rant of rantiness **(A/N if it's not a word it is now XD)** Rila proved his theory correct and woke up. Then she started yelling at Ryoga at being an irresponsible older brother. Sigh, somehow the three most different people in the world are related. When Rila finally stopped yelling at Ryoga she turned herself in a 360 and registered the situation. And as soon as she did she was on her black cell phone.

And while the regulars just stood and stared at Rila turning different shades of red on her phone, Ryoga went over to Ryoma and carefully felt Ryoma's forehead for any sign of a possible fever.

"DAMMIT!" Ryoga suddenly yelled causing the regulars to stare at him. "RILA!" he yelled again.

Rila sighed and yelled back, "For Ryoma's sake, what?!"

"He's got a damn fever, imouto! THAT'S WHAT!!" Ryoga yelled. Hearing the news the regulars altered their gaze to stare at Ryoma as he seemed flushed and they watched as his breathing seemed to have picked up as he was now panting. Fuji and Tezuka were immediately at Ryoma's side to make sure the fever didn't get any worse, so Ryoga could go and talk to Rila. As Rila stared at her younger aniki breathing something inside her clicked. She turned back to the cell with vivid furiousness.

"Shit! Never mind! Put your sister on the phone NOW! No I will listen to that later. JUST DO AS I SAY LANA AND NO BODY DIES!!" the viewers all sweat dropped.

"Aww. That's so sweet." Everyone (excluding Rila) turned to see an elderly woman who had white hair and was clad in a purple grandma's outfit. She was probably related to that Mizuki fellow.

"There are a bunch of boys playing family!" She said to no one in particular. She then turned to Ryoga, probably because he looked the oldest, and asked, "Shouldn't you be worried about their virginity?!" the regulars blushed until Ryoma started coughing and drew all attention back towards himself.

"No ma'am! I am quite sure they will worry about that on their own." Ryoga said while making sure Fuji and Tezuka didn't hurt his dear baby brother.

"Grandma! Hurry up! We shouldn't be out so late!" a voice yelled.

"Coming Mizu-bunny! Play nice now boys. I don't want to have to walk by this park again and see your pretty dead bodies littering the ground." the old woman said as she walked off.

"Well that was weird." Eiji said.

"Agreed." they all replied back. They turned back to Rila as she loudly snapped her phone shut.

"They'll be here soon. And when I say 'soon' I really mean now. EVERYONE CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Everyone obeyed as a blinding white light hit their eyelids. Maybe they were all dying for not worrying about their virginity.

"WOW!! This place is so much darker at night!" a high pitched female voice all but yelled.

"No duh. Why else would it be called NIGHT!" a deeper female voice answered.

"You can open your eyes now. They don't bite...hard." Rila told them all.

They opened their eyes and for a few seconds saw nothing but a bleak darkness.

As their eyes readjusted to the dark, the regulars noticed Ryoga and Rila talking to two identical girls. Who were most likely twins.

"OMG! LOOK!" the high pitched girl screamed. "PEOPLE!" my ears. The high pitched girl was then thunked over the head by the other girl.

"Of course they are people, smart one! We are too in case you haven't noticed! So don't act like you haven't seen people in such a long time that you can't remember what they look like," the other girl said rudely.

"Luna. That is not why you are here." Rila told the girl who was most likely the 'Luna' she spoke of.

"I blame Lana!" Ryoga shouted. "Anyways, do what we called you for."

"Fine! Be MEAN then!" both girls yelled at the same time. Both proceeded to walk over to Ryoma, Tezuka, and Fuji. Once there, both Fuji and Tezuka stood over Ryoma protectively.

"Back off." Luna told them in an authoritative tone. Surprisingly they did as they were told. But in their minds they were desperately fighting the movement with the best of their ability, although it didn't seem to help.

"Lu. You don't have to-" Rila was cut off from her sentence as Luna glared at her.

"Yes I do. Attachment is hard to get around without using that power." she said with disdain. She then walked back over to Ryoma as she was sure the two wouldn't try and stop her, meanwhile the rest of the regulars just looked on. All of a sudden Luna's right hand started to glow with a pale white light. She started to scan Ryoma with her hand. As her hand went back over his head for the second time, she gasped and sunk to the floor to let out a high pitched wail.

"Lu! Lu! What's wrong?! What did you see?!" Lana yelled while rushing over to her sister's side. The regulars just stared silently at the trio with a sudden feel of helplessness so bad that even the usual buzz of Inui saying "Ii data" cut through the silence.

"He...he...he finally...gasp...found...groan...us..." Ryoma groaned then silently slipped back into unconsciousness.

"DAMMIT!" Ryoga suddenly yelled. "This wasn't supposed to happen! Y'all should be safe! Lona and Lina made sure he wouldn't find you again!"

"No. It is possible...he...groan...found...a...cough..."Ryoma started but stopped due to a rather cruel coughing fit that just so happened to cut him off. Tezuka and Fuji tried to run over to him but Luna got back up and somehow stopped them with that weird power she used earlier.

"Stop. This no longer involves any of you. So don't throw your life away for something you don't understand!"

"Lu." Ryoga called. When she turned toward him she saw the solemn look on his face. "Whether we like it or not…they ARE a part of this remember…you just said so to Ri."

"But…WHY?!" Lana yelled. And all Ryoga did to answer her was turn and stare at Fuji and Tezuka.

"Oh, I remember," Luna started, "the connection is too strong. They'll refuse to not help over and over again if necessary. And the rest," she looked over the regulars carefully, her eyes turning an unhealthy red. "are good to keep close."

"Why should we keep them close?" Lana asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

"All of them, including the attached ones, may be slightly like us…a Full at least…" Luna answered.

"My lord!" Lana yelled. "We are going to get along so well!!!!"

"Is she always like this?" Oishi asked.

"Almost always, except when something of strong emotional value happens." Luna answered, coming over to stand next to Oishi deeming him the safest to be near. While she was getting to know Oishi in their little corner of park, Lana and Eiji were having fun annoying the hell out of people.

"You should tell him." Luna stated to Oishi while watching Ryoga, Tezuka, and Fuji try and bring Ryoga's fever down seeing as he stopped coughing.

"Tell who? What?" Oishi answered snapping his head from his gaze on Eiji. Luna sighed at his idiotness. **(if it isn't a word it is now)**

"Tell Kikumaru-san," she said pointing at Eiji, "that you like him."

"WHAT?! Are you insane, if I do that he'll reject me and never want to talk to me ever again!" he exclaimed to her quietly.

"Yes I am clearly insane, but how do you know he'll reject you, hell he might even like you back, AND if you don't tell him within a week, I will." Luna answered somewhat apathetically.

"Hey wai-" he was cut off as Luna walked up behind Lana and pulled her hair.

"Owww! What was that for?" Lana yelled at her sister.

"Go and fix Ryo before those two have a heart failure." Luna said panting at Fuji and Tezuka who, by the way, did indeed look like they would have a heart issue.

Lana groaned and mumbled a 'Fine' and ran over to Ryoma. The rest of the regulars were then herded into a group and pushed to a group of benches. Tezuka and Fuji tried to stay close to Ryoma but one word from Luna got them moving.

"Okay, since I'm sure all of you heard our rather loud 'conversation' I will tell you about the powers you hold, who wants tem, who you need to protect, why you need to protect them, and lastly why you can tell NO ONE." Luna said. She was beginning to start again when Lana, Ryoga, and Rila **(forgot she existed for a while) **carrying Ryoma came to the circle. For some reason Rila placed a semi awake Ryoma in Fuji's lap. **(Woo! Yaoi!)**

"Umm…" Fuji started.

"I am not holding him and he told me he wanted you two," she pointed at Fuji and Tezuka, "even though I offered Luna and Lana." She said as she sat beside Ryoga and Lana.

"Okay boys listen up because I don't like to repeat myself. So pay attention the first six times!" Luna said.

"Umm…is that even possible?" Taka asked with a very confused voice.

"Honestly…I have no idea." Luna answered as Lana giggled.

"Anyways, what do you want to know first of the five things I said earlier?"

"Who we need to protect and why we need to protect them." Tezuka answered immediately while softly petting Ryoma's hair. Before Luna could started a rather loud purr came from Ryoma's throat.

"Ha!" Ryoga yelled as he hopped up and pointed at Lana, "I told you he was part cat."

"Ryoga sit down. You'll wake him up."Rila said. And surprisingly he did as he was told.

"Anyway. All of you," Luna said pointing at all the regulars, "need to protect Ryoma." And before anyone could ask a question Rila already started talking.

"Because an old…enemy…of ours named Luke wants Ryoma to create Luke an army of invincible children. The reason Ryoma can do this is because in our race every person is born with an ability. Ryoma's is Life, meaning he can make anyone or anything in the world come to life with incredible strength. He also has a half power, telepathy, but it only works when his siblings are close. All three of us, myself, Ryoga, and Ryoma have the same half power. Though my Full is Air. Ryoga's is Water, Luna and Lana share healing. And since their eldest sisters died, Luna, Lana, and their older sisters, all have the Half power control, more commonly known as Demand. Luna's full is Fire, Lana's is Ice, their older sister, Lona, is Earth, and their other older sister, Lina, has Light."

"Question." Fuji said.

"Yes, Fuji-san?" Lana asked.

"Was the Demand what you used on myself and…" he cut himself off and looked at Tezuka, knowing what Fuji was asking, just blinked and nodded. Fuji smiled with glee and continued, "Kuni when we were trying to keep you away from our Ryo-chan?" as Fuji said Ryoma's nickname Ryoma whined for two things, one Fuji called him the nickname of doom, and second Tezuka stopped petting Ryoma to put his arm around Fuji. Luna, Lana, Rila, and Ryoga blinked at the same time…it was…freakish.

Then Rila voiced all four's thoughts, "Ryoma. When were you going to tell us?" Ryoma mearly whined again. "Okay. And you two…," Ryoga started, "when are you…" Lana said, "going to…" Luna said after her sister, "deflower Ryoma?" They all finished together. Ryoma shot straight up and proceeded to yell, "WHAT?!" Fuji merely giggled and Tezuka started twitching, and Momo, who was really the only regular, that could show emotion, that understood, so he burst out in a full blown laughter.

"And if we say we already did?" Fuji asked.

"Simple, you die." Luna answered.

"Sigh. No we haven't deflowered Ryoma yet." Tezuka said stressfully.

"Fine, ruin my fun, Kuni." Fuji said and cuddled the distressed younger teen in his lap. Tezuka merely sighed in response and once again started petting Ryoma.

"Back to the question and the answer is yes." Luna said.

"On to all of your powers…Take it away Chibisuke!" Ryoga yelled.

Ryoma got up from Fuji's lap mumbling about lazy older Crothers. When Ryoma got to where his family was he plopped himself down in Ryoga's lap.

"Oof. WHY MY LAP?!" Ryoga whined.

"Because your too lazy to tell them their powers."

"That's because you know them better." Ryoga said back. Ryoma just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Alright! Let's start!" Ryoma squealed, yes you read that right Ryoma squealed. "When I point to you say your name and I'll tell you your power(s)."

"Why do you need to know our names? You already know them." Momo asked.

Ryoma just pointed at his family and said, "They don't." everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay, who's first." As soon as Ryoma said that Eiji was up and bouncing around yelling, "oh oh pick me pick me!"

"Okay, name."

"Kikumaru Ejij."

"Power."

"No idea."

"You have a unique power, Eiji-senpai."

"Oh! What is it Ochibi!"

Ryoma glared t him but continued, "You have a power called Twist. It gives you the ability to twist your body and anything that you are touching into any shape." But if you break an bone NOT using your ability it will NOT twist back into shape, only a healer can do that. And you can't twist anything more than half your weight."

"Wow! How do you know so much Ochibi?!" Eiji yelled.

"Since Ryoma has been near all of you for a long time he has done research on your specific power. And his brain is like a bloody book, you name it he knows it." Luna said.

"I hate you all." Ryoma said sourly while having an extremely adorable pout on his face. At that moment Fuji really missed his human teddy bear.

"Anyway, who's next." Ryoma asked and Momo just raised his hand.

"Okay, name?"

"Momoshiro Takeshi."

"Power."

"No clue."

"Yours is sort of expected Momo-senpai."

"Oh what is it?"

"You have the Full of Strength. It makes unbelievably heavy objects seem light to you. Though you have great strength your healing ability is slowed down, so only a healer can get you to normal."

"Next."

"Oishi." Luna answered.

"Name."

"Umm…S-suchiro O-oishi." He stuttered.

"Power."

"Uhh..I…don't…um…know?"

"Oishi-senpai, you are a very strange one, you have a Full and a Half."

"Wow! Oishi is special!" Eiji yelled.

"Yes he is. He has the Full of Healing and the Half of Return. Healing is pretty self-explanatory but the Return is a bit more complicated. Actually it's not." He told everyone. Cue sweat drop. "Return is exactly as it's told, it makes anything shot from you return to you."

"Umm wow." Oishi said while being glomped by Eiji. Clueless much.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day." Ryoga said impatiently.

"May I go next Echizen?" Inui asked.

"Sadaharu Inui."

"Power."

"Ii data."

Ryoma sighed but continued, "Inui you have the Full of Sight. It works two ways. First is that you can looked at someone , without your glasses, and see their data. As in blood type, parent's names, height, weight, etc. Second is the ability to…oh never mind, wrong Sight. The backlash is that you can't move while checking data."

"Ii data."

"Figures. You're next Kaidoh-senpai."

"Okay."

"Name."

"Kaoru Kaidoh."

"Power."

"Not sure, pshhhh."

"You have a power known only to come to animal lovers." Kaidoh blushed, "Your Full is called Speak. You can control animals and understand what they say. And the backlash is that: one, a lot of animals are mean and two, you have a bad healing ability. Who's next."

"I'll go Echizen." Taka said bravely, he was the only one not in a relationship at the moment.

"Mmk. Name."

"Kawamura Takashi."

"Power."

"Not sure."

"Heh figures. Taka-senpai you have the Full of Fry. It is sort of like Luna's Fire except you can't control fire but you can make anyone or anything fry. The only bad side is that it takes a lot of mental power.

"Ano. Okay." Taka said with confidence.

"Lu will help you with your training."

"So who wants to go first, Kuni-buu or Syuu?" Ryoma pouted at his boyfriends. Tezuka sighed at the cute look on his youngest boyfriend's face.

"I will." Tezuka answered.

"Hehe." Ryoma giggled. "Name."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Power."

"That's what you're telling me. Right, Kitten?"

"Of course." Ryoma smiled while the regulars were shocked at the **P****ublic ****D****isplay of ****A****ffection.**

"Kuni-buu, you have a quite powerful Full known as Read. You can read any ONE person's thoughts, but only one at a time and the bad side is that f you use it too much you will be extremely tired." Fuji giggled at that.

"But if Kuni gets tires what are Ryo-chan and I to go all on our lonesome?" Fuji asked in a slightly sadistic voice. Tezuka paled slightly.

"Syuu." Ryoma said sternly.

"Yes." Fuji answered back with his usual smile on his face. Tense moments went by as everyone waited to see what Ryoma would do.

"Name." All the regulars, minus Tezuka and Fuji, did an anime fall.

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Power."

"Seduction." Blink. Blink. Blink. Luna and Lana broke out laughing while Ryoma and Tezuka stared at their boyfriend strangely.

"Actually, Syuu, you have the Full of Float."

"Let me guess, I can float on anything." Fuji said.

"Yeah pretty much. Except you can't float IN anything only on. Except air that is the only exception to the rule."

"So let's try your powers out…" Rila cut herself off as she looked into the distance. Everyone looked the same way and was surprised to see five silhouettes. As the silhouettes got closer a look of realization came onto Luna and Lana's face. **(A/N they could see farther.) **And a large smile was placed on said twins faces.

* * *

**TBC**

**Happy New Years even though it is a bit early!!!**

**I place the next chapter to be posted on January 16!!!! About two weeks from now!!!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!!! IT TOOK ME A WHILE TO COME UP WITH THE IDEAS AND IF YOU READ DEMONS AND HUMANS I SHALL TRY AND UPDATE ON THE 10****TH****!!!!**

**SEE Y'ALL NEXT TIME!!! XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS DON'T HESITATE TO ASK!!!! XP**

**--**

**LIFELESS**


	3. Who?

Hey Minna-san! Really, uber sorry about the long update! Please forgive me, ne.

**After all I am a procrastinator.**

**Anyway here is Chappie 3.**

**FOR MY GLORIOUS BIRTHDAY!!! IT'S A BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO MYSELF!!!**

'_thoughts'_

"Important"

"Brothers!!!" the twins yelled and launched themselves at two of the two silhouettes and hugged them tightly.

"Come on Lu…Lay…we have to breath you know…" said the silhouette on the left. As the five started coming closer the regulars all got a good look at them. The one who just spoke had short black hair that reached to the end of his neck and went nicely with his deep purple eyes and the black ninja costume he was wearing. Seriously he had a ninja costume on.

The boy next to said ninja looked like the ninja as well only the boy had light ice blue eyes with a white ninja costume. That and he looked a bit younger than him. Also his hair was a tad lighter than his ninja counterpart. But the largest difference was the **length **of his hair. The hair reached well down to the boys taunt ass and it was pulled up in a pony tail to boot.

And to the right of the white ninja looked as old as the black ninja only they looked nothing alike. For instance this man's hair was a deep, almost crimson, red and went to his lower back and was laid loose to flow in the wind. His outfit was the same ninja outfit only it was grey in color.

The other two could only be recognized as Ryoma's parents. Which were obviously NOT confused with the whole situation at hand. In fact, they just walked into the circle and sat down.

And as soon as the twins were done hugging the three ninjas they also sat down while the ninjas jumped into a tree top close by. There was a somewhat long awkward silence until Oishi broke it with an extremely pointless question.

"So, Luna and Lana, those three are related to you?" he asked pointing at the tree top ninjas…the girls stared at him than a very appalling look crossed their faces.

"Goodness NO!! Are you mad?! Why would you think that the two of us are related to the wanna-be ninjas?!" Luna yelled while clutching Lana's shirt.

Oishi looked taken aback and started apologizing profoundly which in turn caused Eiji to get mad at the twins so he was yelling at them. So basically, Luna and Lana were yelling at Oishi who was apologizing to Luna and Lana, and Eiji was yelling at Luna and Lana for yelling at Oishi while Eiji was also yelling at Oishi for apologizing to Luna and Lana. Get it?

Everyone else except for Tezuka and Fuji, who were busy cuddling Ryoma, who was talking to the three ninjas, got slightly angry at the noise and also started yelling. And Ninja numbre uno, aka the ninja in black, couldn't hear the explanation Ryoma was providing about why he had two older guys cuddling him. And instead of asking everyone to shut up he muttered one word with his right hand flexed toward the loud group, "Freeze."

And as if under a spell, all of the people who were yelling were stuck in the position they were last in. The 'statues' moved the only thing they could…their eyes…and stared at the boy. He sighed and opened his mouth.

"My name is Keil. I am currently a bodyguard for Ryoma-sama. I am also one of his friends. My brother's," he said gesturing to the ninja in white, "name is Kian. He is also a bodyguard for Ryoma-sama as well as his friend. You may call our father," he continued and gestured to the man with red hair, "Sensei, seeing as he will be teaching all of you how to fight so you may take over as Ryoma-sama's bodyguards. And the reason Luna and Lana call us their brothers is because we were all taught under the same sensei…our father. Any questions?" he then released them from his Freeze.

"I have one." Inui asked. "Why do we need to take over your job? It seems like you have been doing a good job so far." the brothers looked at each other and Kian started to speak.

"We are needed for a far more urgent matter…in fact we can't even stay too long. This is why Ryo-sama's parents are going to teach you how to control your powers. And Rila," he said looking over at the girl, "we went ahead and signed you up for school at Seigaku, if that's all right?"

"Sure…what about Ryoga?" she asked looking worriedly over at the more hyper of her two brothers.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we got him a job at the school as an assistant coach to the old hag."

The look on all the regular's faces was priceless.

**TBC**

**Sorry it's not too long but if I wrote anymore I wouldn't have time to update it on my birthday!!!**


	4. Goodbye

Sorry to say guys but this story will be taken off my site in 10 days…the inspiration is lost…and it won't come back…im willing to let this story be adopted however…only I will thoroughly check each author who asks to adopt it…this is one of my favorites and im sorry to say that I'll no long look back to it…I have at least three chapters already typed up for it…but what is the point in putting them up for the fans just to tell them I will no longer continue the story. Please continue reading my other fictions…even though I really don't deserve your loyalty…both A Baby's Story and Demons and Humans Alike will update within the next two hours…sorry for leading you all on like this…hope I see you at my next project ^_^

-Before the Ever After-

Lifeless Heartless


	5. Final Farewell

Final Goodbye guys...no one offered to adopt my baby which greatly saddens me but whatever i don't care anymore...maybe this will be continued eventually but it's highly unlikely...bye all i don't deserve your attention...this will be finally taken down tomorrow so say your final goodbyes or curse me or say i suck whatever makes you happy i guess

Lifeless


	6. This is IT

The End Hates Us has been adopted by Tsuki the Ryuujin no Miko wait for it from him/her ^_^ bye all.


End file.
